Bomb (Link)
|caption = Link holding a bomb. |universe = |user = |effect = Link pulls out a bomb that can be thrown to damage opponents. }} Bomb ( ) is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Link reaches back and pulls out a small bomb that he holds as an item. Unlike most bombs in the game, Link's bomb is very weak, and is usually used to deal small amounts of damage from a distance. Much like with other throwing items, it is thrown with the regular attack input. The bomb explodes on contact with an opponent or platform, though it stays intact from certain weak attacks and even can be affected by their knockback. However, it also has a fuse; if Link does not throw the bomb within a given period of time, the bomb will explode, damaging Link. When used, the bomb explosion deals 9% flame damage and weak knockback to the opponent. The bomb itself has several uses aside from simply being thrown. For instance, if Link is holding a bomb when he uses Hero's Bow, or if he fires an arrow into a thrown bomb, he will fire a Bomb Arrow that deals more damage and knockback than a regular bomb alone. It can also be useful for a bomb recovery: it is possible to hold the bomb or throw it up during recovery, attempt to recover with Spin Attack, get hit by the bomb and then escape helplessness to use Spin Attack again and gain more height. Origin using a bomb to defeat Aquamentus in ''The Legend of Zelda''.]] Bombs have appeared as one of Link's most important items in almost all ''The Legend of Zelda'' games, starting with the series' debut title. Throughout the series, bombs are operated by being placed on the ground, and in most games they can also be picked up and thrown. A few seconds after its activation, the bomb starts flashing and finally blows up, creating an explosion that can damage enemies, often including Link himself, and destroy certain walls and obstacles. They are, however, much larger than they appear in SSF2: rather than holding them in his hand, Link normally has to carry them above his head with both arms. In most games Link can carry a limited number of bombs in the inventory, though replacements can be dropped by enemies, found in chests or bought in stores. The design of the bomb Link uses in SSF2 is based on its incarnation in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, where Link also has the ability to use it in a Bomb Arrow by combining it with the Hero's Bow. Gallery Screenshots Link pulls out the Bomb.png|Link pulling out a bomb, on Bomb Factory. Link throws the bomb.png|Link throwing the bomb. Link Bomb Explosion.png|The bomb explosing on . Early designs Bomb Link 1.png|Link's first early design pulling out a bomb. Link pull bomb.png|Link's second early design pulling a bomb. Bomb Link 4.png|The first early design of the bomb flying through the air. Bomb fire.png|The second early design of the bomb flying through the air. Bomb Explosion Early.png|The first early design of the explosion the bomb makes. Bomb Link 3.png|The second early design of the explosion the bomb makes. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Items Category:Items in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:The Legend of Zelda universe